


Day 13: Oh Christmas Tree

by HeartbreakAshton94



Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [13]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Christmas Tree, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform, angel - Freeform, decorations, festive, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakAshton94/pseuds/HeartbreakAshton94
Summary: Michael, Calum, Luke and Ashton try to decorate their house for Christmas.
Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558933
Kudos: 6





	Day 13: Oh Christmas Tree

"Fuck, It's not going to fit. We should've got a smaller one" 

"I’m going to make it fucking fit, push harder."

"I'm pushing as hard as I can, you fucking push harder" 

Calum and Michael are arguing outside the band house, trying to fit the giant Christmas tree that they bought through the front door. 

The two of them were assigned to buy the tree (much to Michael's dismay) while Ashton and Luke went to buy decorations.

The eventful mission of getting the huge ass tree to the door was a sight to see; Michael nearly blinded himself when cutting the cords that tied the tree to the roof of their car. When he cut the cords they flung back and struck him in the eye, a string of swear words followed. 

Once he recovered the pair slowly pulled the tree down, wobbled under its weight for a few seconds, then it fell down with a thud almost crushing Calum. Who now claims he saw his life flash before his eyes. 

They dragged the tree to the front door, spent 15 minutes figuring out how to open the door while simultaneously getting the big ass tree through it.

"Fuck this, we should wait till Luke and Ashto... Ow fuck" Michael exclaims clutching his foot after kicking the tree in frustration. 

"Idiot" Calum mutters to himself “Maybe we should try the other way around, trunk first" 

The redhead agrees so they drag the tree away from the door frame and try again with the tree facing in the other direction. 

Half an hour later Luke and Ashton arrive home to a trail of pine needles leading from the car to the living room; where they find Michael and Calum trying to put the tree in the stand. 

"Why is there water in the tree stand? You do that after the tree is in it" Ashton asks watching the water splash out of the stand onto the floorboards. There is more water on the floor than in the stand itself. 

"For fucks sake" Michael swears for the umpteenth time since he arrived home. Both himself and Calum lift the tree and groan under the weight of it as Luke goes to the kitchen to pour the water out of the tree stand. 

It takes the four of them about an hour to get the tree finally in the stand and decorated. Ashton places the star on top and then all four boys slump down onto the sofa with exhaustion. 

"You know we're gonna have to pull it down at the end of the month" Luke announces, Michael replying as soon as the last word left the blondes mouth. 

"Fuck no, That fucking thing is staying there until next Christmas"


End file.
